


La compile héroïque

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles divers et variés sur les Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La compile héroïque

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai rassemblé sous ce titre un peu pompeux mes participations à l'Arbre à Drabbles créé par Drakys sur Livejournal. Le principe : on reprend les derniers mots ou la dernière phrase du drabble précédent.

**Arbre à drabbles du 20 au 26 juin 2012**

1\. Tony, Steve – PG  
« Alors Cap', t'es cap ou pas cap ? »  
Chaque provocation était lancée d'un ton amusé et légèrement sceptique, comme si Tony ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'intègre et vertueux Capitaine Rogers accomplisse les paris inventés par son esprit tortueux.  
De son côté, Steve commençait par grincer des dents, puis s'embourbait dans un assommant soliloque sur l'irresponsabilité pathologique d'Iron Man, mais finissait malgré tout par relever le défi, toujours plus dangereux, toujours plus débile.  
Le dernier en date ? Subtiliser une petite culotte de la Veuve noire, et éviter ses poignards dirigés avec une précision diabolique vers son entrejambe. 

 

2\. Clint, Natasha/Pepper – PG-13  
Il aurait préféré la caresse dangereuse d'un gun entre ses omoplates. Manque de chance, il s'agit de la lame affûtée d'un poignard, à l'autre bout duquel se trouve une Natasha furieuse d'avoir été interrompue en pleine action.  
« J'espère que tu as une bonne explication à nous fournir, Barton.  
— Je te jure, 'Tasha, je ne vous espionnais pas ! »  
La lame remonte le long de sa nuque et la pointe vient chatouiller sa peau nue.  
De l'autre côté de la chambre d'hôtel où il croyait trouver sa cible, Pepper Potts resserre chastement le drap froissé autour de son corps nu.

 

3\. Clint/Natasha – PG-13  
Sauvages et sans amour, telles étaient leurs retrouvailles lorsqu’il leur arrivait de se croiser dans le quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D.  
L’un rentrait de mission, l’autre s’apprêtait à partir. Visage pâle et traits tirés d’un côté, regard tendu vers l’action de l’autre, ils se frôlaient du bout des doigts dans un couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, c’était dans un bureau vide ou une pièce désaffectée qu’ils se retrouvaient.  
Ils s’unissaient dans le silence. Motivés par l’unique besoin de sentir l’autre vivant et chaud contre soi. Dans ces moments-là, ils n’étaient plus que Clint et Natalia. Plus de faux-semblants, plus de mensonges.

 

4\. Tony/Steve – R  
« Tu me connais, les règles et moi, ça a toujours fait deux.  
— Tout de même, faire ce genre de choses, avec un équipier...  
— Ce que tu peux être prude ! Tu crois qu'ils font quoi, la Veuve noire et le Faucon ? Du tricot en regardant Les Feux de l'Amour ?  
— Les Feux de quoi ?  
— Laisse tomber. Ou plutôt, laisse-toi faire. »  
Steve ne veut pas le reconnaître, mais il lui est toujours plus difficile de respecter ses principes lorsque la main de Tony s'insinue à l'intérieur de son jean et se met à le caresser avec une redoutable maestria.

 

5\. Équipe, Loki, Darcy – PG  
« Nous n'avons pas la même vision de la torture. »  
Cette constatation, émise par un Bruce légèrement déstabilisé, résumait assez bien leur sentiment général. Clint et Natasha affichaient une moue dubitative. Thor paraissait franchement inquiet. Et si Steve observait la scène d'un regard horrifié, Tony semblait très satisfait de la punition infligée à leur ennemi déchu.  
« Vous êtes trop chou, je vous adore ! Oh, gardez cette expression de tourment intérieur encore quelques secondes, la photo sera parfaite pour votre profil Facebook... »  
Cerné par une Darcy Lewis au comble du bonheur fangirlique, Loki donnait plus que jamais l'impression d'en vouloir au monde entier.

 

6\. Fury, Tony, Steve – PG-13  
« Ah, ah, je vous chope en pleine action ! s'écrie Fury, dont la tête gigantesque apparaît sur l'écran de contrôle.  
— Pas... pas du tout !  
— Ce n'est pas absolument pas ce que vous croyez, Fury.  
— Stark, vous êtes torse nu et Rogers est en train de vous chevaucher.  
— C'est uniquement pour lui donner un meilleur accès au réacteur. Il y a un court-circuit provoquant des chatouillis très désagréables et dans sa grande mansuétude, Steve s'est proposé de m'aider.  
— Gare à vous, Stark. Si j'apprends qu'en réalité vous dévoyez le capitaine...  
— Si seulement... »

 

7\. Natasha, Clint – PG  
Clint glousse et lui prend la main, ses doigts entrelacés aux siens. Natasha réprime un frisson, s'obligeant à conserver son sourire de façade. Peine perdue. Son cœur bat la chamade, tandis que Barton affiche une expression béate qui témoigne de son habileté à jouer n'importe quel rôle. Ils se font passer pour un couple d'amoureux en balade romantique au cœur de la cité romaine, et non loin d'eux se trouve un chef mafieux qui ne verra pas le jour se lever s'ils mènent à bien leur mission.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle a succombé à la faiblesse de croire que tout cela était réel.

 

8\. Clint, Natasha - PG  
Dans les yeux de Clint, la colère et la peur demeurent. Les semaines ont passé, mais son regard porte toujours les stigmates de son crime.  
La colère d'avoir provoqué la disparition de tant d'innocents, quand bien même il était sous l'emprise ennemie.  
La peur de recommencer un jour, de succomber à la sournoise manipulation d'un dieu, de redevenir le monstre et le traître capable de tuer ceux qu'il chérit plus que tout...  
« Je te tuerai la première », murmure Natasha en le prenant dans ses bras.  
C'est une promesse qui le rassure, à laquelle il se raccroche de toutes ses forces.

 

9\. Clint, Phil - PG  
« C'est promis...  
— Vous ne chercherez plus à jouer les héros en vous exposant inutilement au danger !  
— Promis, promis...  
— Et vous arrêterez brandir des prototypes pas encore testés sous le nez des dieux extraterrestres surpuissants !  
— D'accord...  
— Bon sang, Coulson. Vous êtes un agent de liaison, il n'a jamais été question que vous soyez sur le terrain... Coulson ? Phil ! Je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me claquer entre les doigts ! »  
L'agent Coulson glisse dans l'inconscience. La voix de Barton qui répète son nom faiblit peu à peu. Il voudrait le rassurer, mais il sait qu'aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour mourir.

 

10\. Natasha, Loki – PG  
« Ce n'est pas un crime, susurre-t-il contre son oreille.  
— Cela le deviendra, réplique-t-elle sur le même ton.  
— Fragile humaine, nous nous ressemblons tant. Abusés, trahis, maudits par les nôtres... À nous deux, il nous serait aisé de conquérir ce monde qui ne mérite aucun de nous. Tu pourrais être ma reine, et je serais ton roi. »  
Natasha bat des paupières. Son regard se pose sur le dieu déchu, dont les paroles portées par sa voix melliflue glissent dans son esprit, séductrices et empoisonnées.  
Jadis, ils se sont trompés l'un l'autre. Aujourd'hui, ce sont à nouveau des mensonges qui les réunissent.

 

11\. Jane/Thor – PG  
Jane se posait souvent la question de savoir lequel des deux avait vraiment le plus de pouvoir sur l’autre. Question futile, il est vrai, tant leur relation paraissait profonde et indestructible. Les années-lumières qui les avaient séparés n'avaient pu entamer l'amour infini qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.  
Et malgré tout, Jane se demandait... quelle était donc son emprise sur Thor ? Il était un dieu, immortel et invulnérable. Aussi absurde que cela soit, elle aurait donné sa vie pour lui, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, sans un battement de cil.  
Quant à Thor, il venait de renoncer à son monde pour demeurer à ses côtés.

 

12\. Clint, Phil - PG  
Un bouquet de roses à la main, Clint dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant s'il devait ou non franchir le seuil de la chambre d'hôpital. Ignorant si Phil sortirait du coma artificiel dans lequel on l'avait plongé, pour lui adresser l'un de ces sourires acides et blasés qui semblaient être sa marque de fabrique.  
Il se força à ne pas céder au désespoir, à garder un optimisme à l'épreuve de la longue et silencieuse agonie qu'était devenue son existence depuis que celle de l'agent Coulson était entre deux mondes.  
Avec une profonde inspiration il entra. Et déposa les roses mauves près du lit.

 

13\. Bruce - PG  
Repousser l'inéluctable est devenu le quotidien de Bruce.  
Compter les battements de cœur, minute après minute. Il est parvenu à descendre jusqu'à soixante, un exploit qu'il doit à son indéfectible ténacité et aux techniques de méditation qu'il étudie aux quatre coins du monde.  
Compter les jours qui s'écoulent entre chaque crise. Cent vingt-sept depuis la dernière. Il se félicite mais ne relâche pas sa vigilance. L'autre guette la moindre de ses failles.  
Sa vie est un cauchemar éveillé qui ne semble jamais vouloir prendre fin. Il a déjà essayé, plusieurs fois. Mais l'autre veille, tapi dans le noir de sa rage intérieure.

 

14\. Tony, (tous les autres) - PG-13  
Il attrapa un préservatif encore intact. S'il devait être honnête avec lui-même (et Tony l'était plus qu'il ne le laissait entendre, n'en déplaise aux esprits chagrins tels que Pepper et Rhodey), cette capote était sans doute la seule chose restée intacte parmi le joyeux capharnaüm qui régnait dans son salon.  
Absentez-vous deux jours pour la promotion de votre nouvelle source d'énergie révolutionnaire et lorsque vous revenez, vous pouvez être sûr que vos amis auront conjugué leurs efforts afin que votre maison ressemble aux vestiges d'une troisième guerre mondiale.  
Tony soupira, dégoûté. Ces idiots auraient pu attendre son retour avant de lancer les festivités.

 

15\. Tony, Steve - PG  
« Merde, je me suis évanoui. »  
Tony se passe une main sur le visage et tente de se redresser. Il titube et vacille, se serait certainement retrouvé face contre terre si ce brave Captain America ne l'avait rattrapé de justesse, le serrant juste ce qu'il fallait entre ses bras outrageusement musclés.  
« C'est bon, Steve, inutile de jouer les nounous, marmonne le milliardaire en faisant mine de le repousser. Je peux marcher tout seul.  
— Je ne crois pas, non. Bon sang Tony, il faut que tu arrêtes de te ruiner la santé à travailler jour et nuit. Tu n'es pas une machine. »

 

16\. Clint, Natasha (juste après Budapest, même si on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'y est passé !) – PG  
Une femme se trouvait à son chevet lorsqu'il se réveilla. Ce fut la seconde pensée qui traversa son esprit, la première étant tout entière dédiée à la douleur lancinante qui se diffusait depuis ses membres brisés jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne la voyait pas encore, mais il pouvait sentir son parfum et percevait le froissement de ses vêtements, craquement sec du cuir de sa veste et chuchotement liquide de son chemisier de soie. Ses paupières se soulevèrent à peine, mais il reconnut la flamme vive de sa chevelure.  
« Tu as tenté de me tuer, souffla-t-il.  
— Et j'ai failli réussir », répondit-elle en souriant.

 

17\. Bruce – PG  
Il avait été fou d'espérer de l'aide.  
Il était un monstre, après tout. Et les monstres n'avaient pas leur place en ce bas-monde, surtout si leur pouvoir de destruction se révélait plus incontrôlable que le pire des ennemis qu'ils avaient eu à affronter.  
Il tenta de prendre une inspiration, mais ses poumons se remplirent des poussières et des scories qui résultaient de l'effondrement du building sous lequel il se trouvait prisonnier. Il n'était plus que Bruce, privé de la force du Hulk. Ses paupières se fermèrent, et il se dit que cette fois serait peut-être enfin la bonne.  
Une main se tendit dans les ténèbres.

 

18\. Bruce, Clint – PG  
Une main se tendit dans les ténèbres, et une voix familière cria des ordres à travers l'émetteur. Il sentit des doigts palper son visage, puis son cou et son bras valide.  
« Hé doc, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de piquer un petit somme, fit Barton en se penchant vers lui, et dans sa voix se mêlaient les vestiges de l'angoisse et l'immense soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé vivant.  
— ... Hawkeye ? souffla-t-il d'un ton incrédule.  
— Qui d'autre, mon vieux ? Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser là-dessous ! »  
Pour toute réponse, Bruce esquissa un sourire pas tout à fait sincère.


End file.
